Ultimate Xmen: Of Hatred Rewritten
by J.W.L
Summary: Rewritten and Rereleased.  Set in Ultimate Xmen 85 and on.  Please review and rate.
1. Chapter 1

Ultimate X-men: Of Hatred

By J.W. L

Prologue

Disclaimer: All copyrights belong to Marvel comics and all respective owners.

Years ago, during Xavier's World Tour.

Outside, there are hundreds of protestors, chanting, yelling, and waving signs. Entire families came out just to show how much they hate the people inside and the message they have to share. They don't want peace, they don't want coexistence, they want genocide.

Inside, there are much fewer attendants, but they have come with open minds and are eager to hear from the man who wants peace between this generation and the next. Peace between Homo sapiens and Homo Superior, men and mutants.

His book has become a best seller and it lays it all out, how men and mutants can get along, including how mutants can be beneficial to an economy. How today's children will become tomorrow's leaders both men and mutants. There was even a chapter dedicated to how evolution is not equal in how mutants mutate.

Not all mutants are born equal it seems.

There were a few notable case studies included in the book for examples. Very clinical descriptions and pictures of mutants who no longer shared even a passing resemblance to humans any more. Some were just different, while others required special care.

During his lectures, Xavier would always spend a little time upon those mutants unfortunate enough to no longer appear human, claiming that they were the ones he worked so hard for. They were the ones who bore the brunt of the world's hate because they were the easiest to identify as a mutant.

Xavier would speak for an hour with his infamous team of mutants dedicated to his cause sitting behind him. His X-men, only seven strong, but already some of the most powerful mutants on the planet, all showing support for peaceful co existence between men and mutants.

After the lectures, the floor would be opened to questions for the leader of the X-men, Professor Xavier.

"Professor, you said that some mutants are born different and others change during puberty. Could you elaborate a little bit on that point?"

"Certainly. While it is rare, there is a small percentage of mutants born with their X gene already activated resulting physical differences and or extraordinary abilities from birth. Most mutants exhibit the X-Factor later in life during their teenage years or puberty.

"As any parent of any teenager, mutant or normal, can attest, their bodies are put through enormous stress and quickly change from children to young adults. In the case of mutants with physical 'gifts' that manifest during this time, they can take any where from a few seconds to several years to fully develop."

"While there isn't a way to predict who will become X factor positive, or what types of gifts are acquired, they are still children, impressionable children who are going through a tough time physically and emotionally already without the added stress of not only becoming young adults but also becoming one of the world's most hated minorities."

"Next Question please."

At the end of the lecture, after all the questions have been asked and the Professor and his X-men have left. The crowd of believers in a better world hold their heads up high as they brave the hateful world beyond the doors of the building.

While many of the anti mutant protestors have exhausted themselves against the mutants, there were still those who hadn't forgotten about those who actually listened to them.

Within the crowd of anti mutant fanatics, entire families have come to express themselves. Young children learning to hate from their parents before learning to love, never stopping to think that maybe, they were learning to hate themselves.

One year ago:

"You f&ing Genejokes need to learn that you aren't wanted here."

It was a crowd of teenagers, oddly silent during the savage beating that was being given to the young mutant in their midst. A freshman who had the misfortune of having a skin rash during class that turned out to be him growing a new skin.

"No, please." Nobody present would remember what happened, they were all hanging out elsewhere, they would all have alibis.

Their champion was the school's star athlete. He was the quarterback for the football team, a track runner, and basketball player, whatever sport he played he excelled at. He also hated mutants. It was in his blood.

The freshman was nobody, an example to be made of just because he was obviously different.

"Please…" The mutant freshman was on the ground whimpering.

"Alex." One of the other students hissed, Alex looked up with his fist raised for another hit at the mutant.

"You're lucky today mutie. I don't ever want to see your face at my school again." Alex punctuated the last bit with a kick to the young boy's stomach. Within minutes, the only person left in the area was the severely beaten young mutant who couldn't gather the strength to get up.

That night, Alex would go home and tell his father all about the mutant that he taught a lesson too, and his father would tell Alex how proud he was of him. They would sit and yell at the T.V. when the X-men would make the news and make plans to sabotage any safe houses they could find when they were in New York again.

Nobody saw the young mutant again; nobody at the school gave it a second thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ultimate X-men: Of Hatred (Rewrite)

By J.W.L.

Chapter one

**Previously in Ultimate X-men: Born with strange and amazing abilities, the X-men are young mutant heroes, sworn to protect a world that fears and hates them.**

**After a chain of events instigated by the time-traveling Cable, the X-men believe that Charles Xavier is dead. This led to Scott Summers disbanding the X-men, turning the mansion into a school for mutants, and Bishop --- a fellow time-traveler who failed to stop Cable --- forming a new team of X-men.**

**At the same time, the death of Xavier has sparked unrest among the mutant community, causing the formation of radical pro-mutant groups like the Mutant Liberation Front.**

**Violence by mutants against humans has led to a new deployment of the towering Sentinels. But the deadly robots were not funded by the government, but by the enigmatic Ferris twins.**

Open enrollment was a success. Everyday Scott was getting more e-mails and applications from the website to join the school for mutants. It was rapidly becoming a full time job for him and Jean to keep up with the flow of new students.

However, Scott was finding that more than most of the applications had to be denied for one reason; the mutants wanted to be X-men. Luckily, many of the young mutants withdrew their applications once they understood that they couldn't become X-men by enrolling at Xavier's school.

But having open enrollment also meant opening themselves up to the world at large, meaning that he had to listen to phone calls from ant-mutant pranksters, emails from human supremacist and other, less than pleasant messages.

Scott had made the decree that the school was to be a school, which meant no mutant strike team training, no jets, no aggressive use of powers, the mansion would become an institute of learning and peace.

Running a school meant one thing, lots of paperwork. So much that Scott was finding himself working late into the day just to keep up with it. He was also finding his relationship with Jean Grey to be suffering a little from the stresses of recent events.

One of the habits that Scott had was one of leaving the news on so that he could at least partially keep up on what the world was putting itself through and if their particular plight of mutant kind was in anyway involved.

Scott was a hair's breath away from hitting the power button and calling it a night when the Breaking news bulletin cut through the screen.

"Anti mutant activist, Jonathan Yager, has been attacked in his home tonight, leaving his son, Alex Yager, dead. Police are not saying who is responsible for the attack that has left the Yager residence in ruins."

Jonathan Yager. Scott knew of the man, the man was an organizer for the Friends of Humanity, an anti mutant group that the X-men encountered before. It was revealed that their leader was actually a mutant himself, but that only served to spur the rest of the groups members into a period of purging while they made sure that their numbers were 'pure'.

Scott stayed and listened for a few minutes, the footage of the house was interesting, the scene of the distraught family as they were cared for by the authorities very raw. It was hard to remember that this man was responsible for so much bigotry.

"It was those Mutants." The bleeding Jonathan screeched.

The phone on the desk started to ring.

"Who could be calling now?" Scott muted the television and picked up the receiver.

"Xavier's School for the---" Scott began.

"You have to help me." The voice on the phone was panicked, a girl's voice. "I didn't mean to do it. I swear."

"Calm down misses, what did you not mean to do?"

"I didn't mean to blow up the house, but he wouldn't stop hitting me. I thought he was going to kill me. Oh God, What's happening to me!?"

"Calm down, where are you at?"

"I'm not sure, Queens I think."

"Don't panic, I want you to go to this address. Do you think you can find it? I know you're scared, but we'll be there soon to help you."

"Okay."

Scott hung up the phone. He had said that there would be no more X-men style rescues and missions, but he saw no real alternative but to help the scared young mutant that had called for help. He would need Jean's help in finding the mutant.

_Jean?_ Scott reached out along the telepathic link that he shared with Jean, hoping that he wasn't disturbing her sleep.

_Yes, Scott?_ Jean's voice in his head was always a reassurance.

_I need you to use Cerebro for me. I just got a call from a young mutant who had to run from her family. _

_Okay, Scott. What are you going to do?_

_I'm going to get go her._

Xavier had a number of properties in New York. When Scott visited some of them, he was surprised to see that many of them were empty, and open to the public. He also didn't find them overflowing with the homeless like many empty properties in a major urban sprawl.

It was one such building near Queens that he had sent the young girl in the hopes that she would be able to hide there until he arrived. It took over an hour before he was able to pull up in front of the property. The only concession he gave to the fact that he was out an about was that he wore his visor rather than his ruby quartz glasses.

Graffiti was everywhere but the building, many of it anti mutant and some of it anti human. One caught Scott off guard, Avenge Xavier, so fresh it still smelled of paint.

_Scott, she's near by…In the building. _Jean's telepathic message brought him back to task.

Inside the building, the only light was from the outside streetlights, giving the interior a strange and unearthly orange quality. There were only a few rooms in the building. Scott could hear that somebody was inside, whether or not it was his girl or not remained to be seen.

"Hello? Scott's voice was loud in the emptiness. "It's all right. I'm here to help."

"Here." Her voice from another room.

In the next room, curled up against the wall was the girl, she had short white hair cut odd for her, and she was wearing clothes that were obviously too big for her. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, which only made her white irises stand out even more giving her a very piercing gaze.

"Are you from Xavier's? You're Cyclops aren't you?"

"Yes and yes. Let's get you someplace safe." Scott reached out his hand to the girl.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing, let's go."

"Why?" Cyclops pulled the girl into him and started to go back towards his car.

"Because, I'm sure that even with all the activity that is being generated elsewhere, we're bound to find some sort of trouble."

"No, not that. Why me?"

"Look, can we hold off on the basic questions until we're in the car at least?"

Scott looked outside to see a police officer with his lights on right by his car. Training kicked in and Scott flattened himself against the wall pushing the girl back as well.

"Quiet."

Peeking around the corner, Scott saw the cop writing out a ticket for his vehicle. It took a few minutes but soon the cop left, leaving the pink stub of a ticket in his windshield.

They quickly ran to the car and before a minute had passed were on the road.

"Okay… We're out of the fire. What's your name?"

"Alex Yager?"

"The son of—"

"Jonathan Yager, my father."

"I don't know if you think this is some form of a joke--- "

"I swear, I'm telling the truth. I was working out with my dad, then this---" She gestures towards her small body. "is suddenly me."

"Sure. Just keep quiet until we get to the mansion, then I'll have you talk to Jean. Don't worry. You're in good hands."

Later that night:

"Scott?" Jean Grey knocked on the door to the office where Scott was spending much of his time since he took over the school.

"Come in. I'm just catching up on my news." Scott was pointing towards the screen where a picture of the 'mutant terrorist' that attacked the Yager house was being shown, it was a police sketch. "Did I make a mistake bringing her here? She said she was—"

"The dead son, I know." Jean walked over and embraced Scott. "She believes that she's telling the truth and when I searched her memories, I found no evidence to suggest otherwise. When her X-factor activated, he physically changed into a girl. I even did a medical exam to make sure that her injuries weren't serious and it is a complete transformation."

"Then that means that this entire farce is just a way for a mutant hating father to cleanse himself of his mutant child." Scott said in disgust.

"I'm more worried about her well being. Scott, she's lost everything, literally. She isn't prepared to be alone right now. She is going to have a very difficult time adjusting to her new life as a woman, when she's only ever been a boy. And she has a destructive power she has no control over."

"If you're worried that I'm going to send her away just because she's not your typical mutant, then don't. She has a place here. We just have to keep her out of the public eye for a while. Do you have any suggestions for her first assignment?"

"I have just the thing."


End file.
